


Au Revoir

by caleonora



Series: 世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [3]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, 卡森德拉的黑色嘉年华
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 【Pa. 07 - 哨向】三（？）次布鲁诺可以送奎因去他想去的地方，一次他庆幸他没有。





	Au Revoir

布鲁诺站在走廊里，向里看。

或者他其实并没有向里看，因为那片玻璃里面的场景他已经看得太多了，多到几乎可以用他敏锐的感官凭空描绘出来：白得刺眼的床单上起伏的褶皱，心电图仪显示屏左上角的一个坏点，还有露在沉重的呼吸机面罩外面的，安静阖着的睫毛。一百八十八根，左边；一百七十六根，右边。别问他为什么知道。

他的向导缺乏生气地躺在里面，在一大堆他完全分辨不出来的维生仪器里被迫着活下去。他听得见嘈杂的仪器噪音底下奎因的呼吸声，虚弱、漫长、仿佛每一下都饱含着痛苦。他听得见走廊里医生和护士匆匆而过的脚步，低声交谈或激动争执的声音。当然走廊上还有其它的哨兵，守在那里，等待、或者说监控医生们尽最大的力量来挽救这位人民的英雄。甚至还有向导，不止一个，在隔壁的讨论室里热切分享着他们的知识和经验，希冀着哪怕有最微小的一个部分可以帮上忙。

“需要帮助吗？”

站在布鲁诺面前的向导是位小个子的女性，紫罗兰色的眼睛，柔和地仰视着他。向导特有的温和而又镇定的精神力量有礼貌地轻轻触碰了他延伸出去的感官，温柔地、几乎带些同情地，表达出恰到好处的劝诫的意思。“……如果我可以的话。”

布鲁诺深而缓地吸进一口气，克制地把自己的感官阻拦在会让正常人——正常的向导——感觉到安全的距离以内。

“不用了，谢谢你。”

那位向导站在原地静静地看了他一会儿，布鲁诺甚至觉得自己在那双大而明亮的眼睛里，捕捉到了类似于怜悯的情绪。她的情绪波长纤细、敏锐，因为富有同情心而极易与哨兵共鸣。但布鲁诺只是礼貌而冷静地，站在了她的触及范围之外。

“我很好。谢谢。”他又强调了一遍。

向导垂下了眼睛。也许无声地叹了口气。

“我们一定会尽全力的。”她轻柔地说，“请你也保证休息，好吗？不管怎么说，也许我们最终还是会需要你……”

带他回来。

布鲁诺想，我知道。

“……我试过。”他低声说。

声音里的颤抖被克制得很好，几乎不可能被人类的耳朵辨识出来，但那里面蕴含的情绪还是足以让向导柔软的心也跟着疼痛起来。她知道这简简单单的三个音节里包含了多少的愤怒、焦虑、绝望和苦苦追寻。毕竟当时她也在现场。在这位至少享有二十年以上“如钟表一般稳定”美誉的优秀哨兵陷入狂怒的时候，她也曾经被召唤到现场。

那股排山倒海一般咆哮而来的情绪……她情不自禁地轻轻颤抖了一下。她的精神伴侣，一只娇小的红松鼠，从稀薄的空气里浮现出来，紧紧贴住了她的手臂。她在这一瞬间可耻地感激这位体贴的哨兵，因为他拒绝了她出于好意而尝试提供的帮助。是什么样的向导才会有信心抚慰这样深切的创痛？说真的，没有任何活着的人理应遭受这样残忍的酷刑：亲手将你的向导从垮塌的瓦砾堆底下挖出来，亲眼看着他停止呼吸。

即便在最恶毒的诅咒里，也不应该有。

向导蓝紫色的眼睛里迅速地开始充满眼泪，她赶在失态之前朝着这位哨兵飞快地点了点头，含糊地咕哝了几句自己也拿不准内容的场面话，便匆匆离开了。

布鲁诺的意识里靠近边缘的部分喃喃低语着他的歉意，为了自己没能完全控制好而散逸出来的情绪伤害到了这位好心的向导。但他已经太累了，没有多余的力气可以弥补。在危如累卵的感官世界里挣扎着维持稳定需要花费的精力比他预想的还要多，他原本以为自己曾经很熟练，但现在看起来，他好逸恶劳的身体恐怕早已经彻底忘记了那些孤身一人时艰难磨练出来的技巧。

十年了。十年来有向导陪伴的，平和、深邃，放松而又安全的，令人眷恋的甜蜜的寂静。他的精神不受控制地微微震颤着，焦虑地渴盼着熟悉的抚慰，渴盼那匹配近乎完美的，温暖而柔和的共振——它从未像现在缺席得这么久过。

“塔”的管理体系，从它有据可查的历史记载到现在的几百年里，和人类社会一样，经历过数轮天翻地覆式的改变。但总有些古老的传言，或者不如说，迷信，无论经过多久，都还顽强地生活在人们口耳相传的故事里。比如布鲁诺曾经被误以为是其中一员的黑暗哨兵，比如那个几乎可以说得上是浪漫的说法——在向导因为遭遇攻击而进入生死边界的时候，只有与他享有紧密精神联结的哨兵，可以通过精神伴侣，将他从死亡的手中带回来。

布鲁诺的精神伴侣自从他失控之后便再也没有显现过。人们体贴而默契地不在他面前提起这件事，但他知道在隔墙的后面，他们都在悄悄议论着那个从未被科学证明过的传说，期待着在这位曾经被传说描绘成最强大的黑暗哨兵的人身上，会不会出现什么奇迹。

他试过。但，他真的尽力了吗？

所有人都会认为他是这个世界上最希望他的向导醒过来的人。他怎么可能会不这样想？可怜的哨兵。他肯定已经尽了他最大的努力了。可能会失去自己的向导已经够足够痛苦，让我们不要给他增加更多的压力吧。

可他真的尽力了吗？布鲁诺每一天都在问自己这个问题，每一天，他都无法确定自己能够得到那个被期待着的答案。

他想要奎因回来吗？毫无疑问他想。就算忽略那一连串亟待抚慰的、只与某个人的精神波长完美共鸣的感官，那也是与他朝夕相处、默契比肩了十年的搭档，战友，伙伴……和爱人。他的整个身心和灵魂都在痛苦地呼喊着他回来。

但也正因如此，他几乎同样痛苦地清楚，这是奎因最不喜欢的状况。

隔壁房间不眠不休讨论治疗方案的医生们焦虑的心情是真实的。徘徊在走廊里的哨兵和向导们关切的心情是真实的。下了命令不惜一切代价也要挽回他的“塔”高层的意愿是真实的。虽然他几乎很少使用社交网络，但他知道如今那上面铺天盖地的消息都是关于奎因·西奥多：一位英勇无畏的向导，米瑞莫尔广场恐袭案的力挽狂澜者，在这个怀疑一切的年代里，几乎没有杂音地被赞扬着的英雄。慕名自发而来的民众被礼貌却坚定地挡在医院建筑物的百米之外，恐怕过于澎湃的热爱情绪会对昏迷中的向导产生什么不好的影响。但这么多天过去了，路旁的鲜花、丝带和点燃的蜡烛从没有真正消失过，那些为他的苏醒而虔诚祈祷的人们的愿望，也是真实的。

然而令人觉得讽刺的是，在所有这些真实的、洪流般的善意里，虚弱得无法表达的本人的声音，理所当然地便被忽略了。所有人都知道他的挣扎——他的心跳停过三次，每一次都牵动全国人民的心；但没有人看见他的痛苦。没有人在深夜里数他嘶哑破碎的呼吸。没有人整小时整小时凝视他艰难跃动的脉搏。在照片和视频里他阖着眼的端正面容苍白、安静，像白色大理石凿成的雕像，像殉难者圣洁的脸庞。

他自己想要这样毫无尊严地活下去吗？没有人问这个问题。说到底，这大概只是一个没必要询问的傻问题。真的会有人不想活下去吗？更何况是奎因·西奥多，这位热爱鲜花、美酒、一切精致美好的事物，似乎随时都在张开双手准备拥抱生活的享乐主义者。

然而布鲁诺无法控制地想起他们走在辛辛那提街道上的那个时候。一只年迈的流浪狗，也许是因为避让不及，被车轮从下半身碾压过去，颤抖着伏在一滩血迹里，在他们路过的时候发出虚弱的哀鸣。他于心不忍地蹲下身去，试图为这只可怜的动物做点什么，然后他感觉到奎因按住了他的肩膀。

“……送它走，好吗？”

布鲁诺惊讶地回过头。他的向导声音依然柔和，却透出一丝不太常见的严肃和郑重的意味。奎因的眉心不易察觉地轻微拧着，脉搏比平时跳得略快一些，是共感者遭遇情绪冲击的常见体征，但与他分享精神图景的哨兵并没有感觉到他张开屏障。

布鲁诺推了一下奎因的手，示意他站得远一点——物理上，或者精神上。但奎因没有动，按在布鲁诺肩膀上的手甚至还微微收紧了一点。

“我们可以把它送去医院。”布鲁诺斟酌地建议着。这条老狗看起来完全已经只剩下一口气了，但现在的宠物医疗条件也挺先进的，说不定它还有机会活下去，也许配上宠物假肢什么的，也许。

“送它走。拜托。”布鲁诺在奎因的声音里捕捉到一丝隐约的焦躁，但随后他吸了口气，试图把自己的情绪压制下去。“它在受罪，你看不出来吗？别把它拖进更大的痛苦里……看看他的眼睛。善良一点吧。”

布鲁诺看着那双眼睛。和他的精神伴侣相似的，属于犬科动物的眼睛。不一样的是，那双浑浊而又衰老的眼睛里盛满了痛苦。它在祈求解脱，这一点实在太过明显，他不需要成为一个共感者也能看得出来。

“可……”

他强烈地感受到了自己的动摇。一切生命都是值得珍惜和保护的。可如果生存本身就带来如此巨大的痛苦，难道就不应该给予那些受难者一些，符合他们意愿的，允许放弃的尊严吗？

他沉默了很久。最终伸出手去，一只轻柔地遮住它的眼睛，另一只则落在它的后颈。迅速、干脆又利落的一拧。动作很快，轻巧，几乎没有痛苦——不会再有更多的痛苦了。

“谢谢。”他听见奎因在身后轻声地说。他的向导一直没有张开屏障，毫无遮拦地将自己袒露在这只可怜动物的情绪之下。不同于他常常给人留下的玩世不恭的印象，自始至终，奎因郑重而又耐心地注视它每一个细微的情绪波动。布鲁诺知道他完全清楚它想要什么。

正如现在的他完全清楚奎因想要什么一样。

奎因不会喜欢现在的状况的。他是那样一个热爱生活的人，而像这样苟延残喘、无知无觉地被强制存活下去，在任何人的标准里也完全不能被称为“生活”。如果他可以选择……如果他还能表达选择的意愿的话，他一定会毫不犹豫地选择有尊严的放弃。

“善良一点吧。”他说。

我知道。布鲁诺绝望地想。但这一次我做不到。奎因，我做不到。

精神图景，是只有哨兵与向导才能感知到的世界。它是确实存在的图景，然而没有这种精密感知能力的普通人很难理解这样的知觉，就像天生的色盲无法理解三十五种不同的红色。常见的描述方式是尝试使用通感，因此哨兵与向导们的精神图景时常被描绘为某种画面：一座建筑物、一片草原、一条河流……

布鲁诺一直觉得奎因的精神图景像一座教堂。哥特式，或者巴洛克，他对建筑学并没有什么研究，说不上来到底是哪一种。但那种繁复、盛丽，却又在庞大中维持着不可思议的平衡与轻盈的情绪波长，总让他想起他见过的那些教堂——跳跃着光斑的彩绘玻璃窗，仿佛在呼吸一般的优美肋拱，螺旋的楼梯沿着塔楼像天鹅的长颈一样优雅地伸展入天空。这是他所熟悉的奎因的精神图景：灵巧、宽广、精致而又充满活力。

但现在不同了。挣扎在生死边缘的向导的精神图景里不再有整洁的立柱与回廊、芬芳的玫瑰和藤蔓、掠过山墙的鸽子，不再有仿佛浸透在每一个微小细节里的、颤动着的活泼的生命力。甚至连断壁残垣也不再有，只有无尽的浓灰色的雾气，沉默、粘滞、覆盖一切，压抑得令人窒息。

布鲁诺想，但他又不敢想，如果连作为外来者的他都觉得令人无法忍受，那么精神图景的主人呢？他又在遭受什么呢。

德国牧羊犬静静地穿过冰冷的雾气。

它已经走了很久，久到仿佛已经丧失了时间和空间的概念，视线所及的地方都是单调的、一成不变的灰雾。雾气令人迷失方向，又或者，其实他从没有真正地迷失方向，他只是故意——无意——他不是有意要弄丢他的。

牧羊犬站住脚，凝视着前方深黑色的裂隙。其实他知道那并不是裂隙。那是一道河流。潺潺的河水吟唱着低柔的、诱惑的节奏，像是海妖塞壬的歌声：过来吧，快来呀，你不思念他吗？你不渴望他吗？过来抓住他，囚禁他，把他自由的灵魂塞进伤痕累累的身体里。无视他的骄傲吧，在生命面前这并不是最重要的，不是吗？

可他会活下去。他可以继续活下去的。多么甜美的屈服。

牧羊犬跃下河流。

他以为自己会溺毙在河水里，然而水流是温暖的，并不湍急，甚至温柔地将它轻轻朝着另一侧的岸边推送过去。这甚至更让他恐惧，几度惊恐地挣扎起来，回过身，奋力朝着相反的方向游去，像是从过分甜蜜的梦境中惊醒而倍加痛苦。

然而河流在呼唤着他。不急不慢地，轻柔而诚挚地，持续而温暖地。很像他熟悉的那个人所习惯的节奏，令他肝肠寸断般的熟悉。

他会活下去。他可以继续活下去的。

牧羊犬精疲力竭地抖一抖身体。他在对岸的水边站了很久，才抬起脚爪，慢慢地朝前走去。

天是灰色的，地面也是灰色的，四周的灰雾并没有散去。但他知道要往哪里去。

前方不远处的地面上，一只黑色的渡鸦倒在那里。耷着翅膀，微微歪着头，富有光泽的羽毛显得有些凌乱，几乎看不出活气。

牧羊犬在它的身边伏下身来，轻轻地、小心翼翼地，将渡鸦拢在自己柔软的肚腹上。

_ “找到你了。”_

**Author's Note:**

> 终于修完了结尾。让它看起来更不像是假的BE。  
本来可以打上主要角色死亡的tag，但为了（后来）哭泣的外甥我还是可耻地放弃了。
> 
> PS. 最后的那一句其实最早是奎因对他说过的。在他们重归于好之后某次出任务的时候，奎因让他尽管展开感官。“Go. I'll get you.” 他就这么跟布鲁诺说，almost casually。  
我疑心布同志的心大概就在那时候狠狠地动了一下。  
这一次，换布鲁诺来get他了。


End file.
